


We’re With You - Steve

by mrs_t2019



Series: We’re With You [6]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, PTSD, Steve Rogers is a good uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_t2019/pseuds/mrs_t2019
Summary: Steve helps Peter after his trauma in Part 5





	We’re With You - Steve

Steve was woken by Peter’s nightmares for the sixth time the night after the incident at the cemetery. Tony had gotten virtually no sleep the night before, nor a nap during during the day, due to Peter’s constant nightmares. They had all tried to trade places with him, but he refused to leave Peter’s side until Pepper came in and convinced him to get a shower and something to eat while Steve watched over Peter. When Tony had then nearly fallen asleep in the shower, he finally listened to reason (Pepper) and gone to sleep in their room.

It was now two in the morning and Peter woke with a scream, despite Steve’s efforts to calm his dreams. The boy sat up, his chest heaving and sweat pouring down his face. Steve sat up with him, his left hand on his chest and his right pushing his hair back.

“Shh, you’re okay,” he said, rubbing his chest as he gently urged him to lay back. He stood to retrieve a wet towel from the bathroom and came back to sit on the edge of the bed. A slight dizziness overtook him from lack of sleep, but he shook it off with a brief pause. Peter was shaking as he watched Steve, feeling nothing but fear as he seemed to be stuck in his night terror. Steve mopped his forehead and face with the cloth, hoping to avoid the boy’s breath-holding. “Pete, son, I need you to calm down. Just breathe.”

“I...I can’t,” Peter wheezed. “Too...heavy.”

“Yes, you can. You’re doing it right now. Look at me,” Steve said gently, taking his hand. “Focus on me, pal.”

“M-Mr. Rogers, h-help,” Peter whimpered, unable to get his breathing under control.

“I’m right here. You’re all right. You just gotta take deep breaths. In as much as you can, then out.”

Try as he might, Peter just couldn’t let out a full breath. The boy was starting to panic. Steve needed him to focus. He looked around the bedroom and grabbed a piece of paper from Peter’s desk, holding it in front of his mouth.

“All right, pal, I want you to blow on this in one big breath. Make it move one time.” Peter looked at him, confused. “Trust me.”

Peter did as he was told, forcing out a shaky breath. The paper shook in Steve’s hand.

“That’s it. Do it again.”

Peter blew again, watching the paper fold back over Steve’s hand.

“One more. You’re doing a great job, kiddo.”

One final deep breath and Peter realized what Steve had done. He collapsed back against his pillow while Steve laid the paper on the nightstand, going back to cleaning his face.

“That was perfect, bud. I’m proud of you,” he told him with a smile. He wasn’t sure if it would work, but he knew getting Peter to focus could potentially calm him. He also knew Peter would get lost in his thoughts like he always did, so when the boy closed his eyes and scrunched his face, he gently shook him. “Look at me, Pete. You’re okay.”

“I’m so tired,” Peter said softly, his head falling to the side. Steve stroked his hair.

“I know you are. Can you go back to sleep?” he asked. Peter nodded, but pulled on the side of Steve’s shirt. “Relax, I’m not going anywhere, kiddo.”

Steve set the washcloth on the nightstand and straightened the blanket over Peter before sliding under it himself and laying on his side, rubbing Peter’s trembling chest as the teenager just stared at him with exhausted eyes.

“Don’ hafta stay,” Peter slurred.

“I know. I want to,” Steve replied. “It’s gonna be okay, pal. C’mere.”

Steve turned onto his back to pull Peter onto his chest, brushing his fingers through his hair and kissing the top of his head. He pulled the blanket up to Peter’s chin and felt him wrap an arm around his waist. “You hear that?”

“Your heart?”

“Yeah. Just focus on that. Don’t think about anything else. Close your eyes and count the beats.”

Peter did as he was told, forcing himself to focus on Steve’s heartbeat and not the memory of his aunt’s bones digging into his back. He counted them in his head, relaxing under the fingers in his hair. Eventually, his breathing evened out and Steve sighed in relief.

“Goodnight, kiddo.”


End file.
